It is known in the manufacture of sunroofs from EP 1 733 909 A2 that a glass pane is inserted into a prepared sunroof frame by means of a robot. The sunroof frame is prepared and manufactured externally and is available as a finished component at the robot station for insertion of the pane. The sunroof frame is open on one side for insertion of the pane. Only a bonded connection is provided for fastening the pane. The use of the robot is limited to the handling of the pane. The overall effort is relatively great due to the external manufacture of the frame.